


Mine, All Mine

by Akirayuyuya



Series: Marked (Soulmates AU) [2]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Minseok finally belongs to Lu Han





	Mine, All Mine

Minseok sits on the bleachers, fully content on just watching his teammates run around the field chasing the ball back and forth. He'll be able to join them again next week, afterall his chest is already healed. Actually he could've been back on practice this week, but Lu Han was having none of it.

 

"I'm really fine now." he says, trying to calm Lu Han as they both make their way to school.

 

"But Minseok, it's only been a week. The school lets you take a two week leave after you get your mark. Can't you spend another week home?" Lu Han reasons. He even has Minseok's bag on him, that part Minseok lets him, if it will somehow make Lu Han comfortable.

 

"Do I need to remind you that you're already attending school in a foreign country a week after your marks appeared?" Minseok challenged.

 

Lu Han made a disgruntled sound knowing that it will be his loss. "Okay, fine. But no soccer practice until next week."

 

"Lu Han..."

 

"Please, Minseok. Just this. I won't be able to stop worrying if you even insist on practice." 

 

Lu Han pulled a pout and then it was Minseok sighing, "Alright. I'll go back to practice next week."

 

His  _soulmate_  beamed at him. It was still odd, calling Lu Han his soulmate. It feels like a dream. He still feels like he's dreaming, but then one look at the markings on his chest, the slight sting that still lingers there, and he's able to tell himself that everything is real. That he and Lu Han belonged to no one but each other.

 

"Minseok!"

 

He was torn away from his daydreaming as Lu Han practically runs to where he is.

 

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" Lu Han asked concerned.

 

Minseok wanted to return the question because honestly, between the two of them, Lu Han is the one sweating and dirty. But instead he went for a teasing response, "Go take a shower Lu Han. You stink."

 

"Hey!"

 

"Okay. Stop flirting in public and go take your shower Lu Han."

 

They both turned to the direction of the third voice and found their team manager just behind their Chinese forward.

 

Lu Han run off after a smile at Minseok's direction to take the much needed shower.

 

"Hey. So how are you?" their manager greeted, sitting himself next to Minseok.

 

"I'm fine, Hakyeon. I can actually be out and running there at the moment."

 

"And I'm guessing that Lu Han is strongly against it."

 

Minseok laughed at the accuracy.

 

"Congratulations, by the way. I'm happy for you, for finding your other half." The smile on Hakyeon's face was sincere and Minseok found himself blushing at the words. "So you're an April baby then." he added.

 

It was common for everyone to not ask a person's birthday or for someone to not answer such question. It's a sensitive information, one that holds a huge chunk of a person's life. Therefore, it is normal for unmated people to hide their birth date.

 

Hakyeon said it as a statement though, not a question. It was understandable that he would assume such.

 

Fate did play with them, it was a twist. It gave them unnecessary problems and pain, but at the moment, Minseok is just happy to have Lu Han with him.

 

"Lu Han is the April baby, my birthday is actually March." he confessed.

 

Hakyeon looked at him confused and Minseok smiled. He recounted the story with more ease than he expected. It had been a painful event before his markings appeared, but he has to admit, their story is nothing short of unique.

 

"You're happy." Hakyeon concluded after the story.

 

Minseok ducked his head and gave a minute nod. He is. Very happy.

 

"I'm happy for both of you." Hakyeon scooted closer to give him a loose embrace, careful to avoid Minseok's chest. "Now, I'll be back doing my manager things before your soulmate comes to pull me away."

 

Minseok laughed and sure enough Lu Han was marching towards them in no time.

 

"Congratulations." Hakyeon said as he passed Lu Han, patting his shoulder as he did so. "Taekwoon! Stop playing! You just showered!"

 

Minseok laughed again as he watched their tanned manager approach Taekwoon, another forward, and promptly snatching the ball back before the pale skinned player has a chance to run off the field.

 

"Let's go?" Lu Han said, extending his hand to Minseok's direction to help him stand up, but Minseok grabbed his entire arm and pulled himself up close enough to give Lu Han a peck on the cheek.

 

"Let's."

 

Minseok wasn't anymore surprised when Lu Han pulled him to sit on his lap as soon as they entered the apartment. Lu Han seems to like the position and Minseok does too, more than how much he cares to admit.

 

His thighs easily bracketed Lu Han's hips, while Lu Han's hands had found their place on his waist.

 

"Can I see?" he asked, tilting his head up to look at Minseok.

 

He couldn't help dropping down to kiss Lu Han's lips quickly before nodding.

 

Lu Han's hands moved from his waist to the hem of his shirt and very carefully pulled it over his head. There were still bandages but just there to avoid the skin getting rubbed on with the fabric.

 

The feeling of Lu Han's fingers tracing the bandages behind him, finding the end of it, was familiar and comforting. Lu Han unwraps it slowly, as he always do.

 

Once his chest was bare, stripped off all the bandages, Lu Han dropped butterfly kisses around the marks. He was yet to touch them, refusing to do so until the redness completely disappears.

 

Lu Han's smile during these moments are always serene and he looks so beautiful in Minseok's eyes.

 

 _"My soulmate."_  he whispered unconsciously.

 

Lu Han looked at him wide eyed and Minseok finally registered what he said. He was blushing up to his ears and the hands that were on Lu Han's shoulder before are now both covering his face. It was the first time he'd said it. The first time between both of them. Because the term seems intimate in a way that claims each other completely. It was a term of rightful possession. 

 

There was a chuckle and then his hands were being pried off his face and Minseok lets them. 

 

Lu Han kissed him close mouthed, but strong and firm and Minseok can feel him smiling through it. 

 

"My soulmate." Lu Han echoed his words, but with more weight, "Mine, all mine." and Minseok kissed him back, smiling, too and hoping Lu Han can feel it as well.


End file.
